Je suis une nuiredy
by Jereood29
Summary: Dieu, ou toute divinité selon votre religion, veille à l'équilibre de la Terre. Moi je n'ai pas respecté cet équilibre. Venez lire mon histoire, celle d'une humaine qui est tombée amoureuse d'un vampire. D'une humaine devenue nuiredy.


**Me revoilà ! Avec une nouvelle fic ! **

**Disclamer: Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas et le terme de "nuiredy" est emprunté à Minashi (qui à bien voulu que je poste cet fic).**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**_Pour la p'tite histoire: Désolé pour l'aspect "compact" du texte, mais fanfic. net refuse de sauvegarder les paragraphes !_**

_**Edit 22mai 2011**: CC! Non je ne suis pas morte (bonne nouvelle pour certains, mauvaise pour d'autres !) j'étais juste tellement occuppée par mon entrée au lycée et par ma nouvelle fic que j'ai pas pus poster de nouvelles choses. Mais bon ma nouvelle fiction est finie et postée mais pas sur car c'est pas vraiment une fanfic. Elle est postée sur le site Calamé. J'y suis inscrite sous le même nom qu'ici. Cet os est un extrait de ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_J29_**  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dieu, ou toute autre divinité selon votre religion, veille à l'équilibre de la Terre.

L'équilibre des éléments de la vie: pour chaque force il existe une faiblesse, pour chaque chose un contraire, pour chaque action une réaction, pour chaque naissance une mort, pour chaque émotion heureuse une émotion triste, pour chaque bonheur un malheur.

Chaque chose est, et dois rester à sa place.

J'ai commis l'erreur de vouloir plus, de vouloir plus de bonheur que L'équilibre m'en attribue, de vouloir de l'extraordinaire, de vouloir sortir de l'ordinaire, de vouloir sortir avec un vampire.

J'étais une fille banale: 17 ans, 1m70, brune, sans beaucoup de formes. Je ne suis ni jolie, ni moche, ni surdouée, ni sous douée. Je n'ai aucun talent particulier, sauf celui d'être asociale.

Je vivais avec mon père et ma mère. Il vendait des perceuses et elle coiffait des inconnus. Je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur. Nos relations sont platoniques: on ne se prend pas dans nos bras, on ne se dit pas ''je t'aime'', on pas ou très peu de signes d'affection entre nous.

Nous vivions dans une ville gigantesque: population 2 354 556 habitants. Mon père ayant eu une mutation, nous avons déménagés pour une petite ville perdue proche de la côte: population 3 157 habitants.

Étant la petite nouvelle au lycée, j'ai vite attiré l'attention, mais j'ai perdue tout aussi vite: en à peine un mois tous les élèves me laissait en paix.

Seul un petit groupe ''d'amis'' m'avait attachée à eux: 3 garçons tous amoureux de moi et 2 filles jalouses qui fessait semblant d'être ''mes meilleures amies pour la vie et à jamais'' mais qui surveillait les garçons du coin de l'œil.

Lorsque que la masse de moutons s'est éloigné au bout de ce mois, je l'ai vu. Ma tentation, mon fruit défendu, le déséquilibre qui allait détruire ma vie.

_Damon._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a choisie, moi parmi tant d'autre. Peut-être une envie de nouveauté. Peut-être voulait-il jouer. En tout cas, lorsqu'il à commencé à me draguer, je n'ai pas dit non.

Je ne pouvais pas dire non, pas devant ces incroyables yeux verts.

Puis j'ai découvert ce qu'il était et je me suis procurée de la verveine.

Loin de lui déplaire, on à alors commencé un jeu, un jeu dangereux. On se séduisait, on se testait, on se frustrait: c'était notre jeu érotico-exotique.

Puis tout à dérapé.

Il à du quitter la ville. Certains habitants savait qui il était et avait projeté de le tuer, mais il s'échappé à temps.

Mais moi je n'ai pas pu m'échapper. J'étaie tellement dévastée par son départ que je trainait dans les rues sans faire attention autour de moi.

Les villageois pensait que moi aussi j'étais un vampire, qu'il m'avait transformée dans le but de partir avec lui. Ils m'avaient coincée dans une ruelle et, sans prendre le temps de vérifier, ils m'ont tuée.

Dieu, ou toute autre divinité selon votre religion, veille à l'équilibre de la Terre.

Lorsque qu'un humain rond cet équilibre, qu'il à eu trop de bonheur, il doit devenir nuiredy.

Il doit connaitre un malheur immense puis mourir. Pour rétablir L'équilibre.

Je m'appelle Isabella. Je suis une nuiredy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Je sais c'est court mais c'est mieux que rien ! N'oubliez-pas de poster un p'tit commentaire, que vous ayez aimer ou détester.**

**A bientôt pour une prochaine histoire. **

**J29**


End file.
